


Cold Hands, Warmer Hearts

by Bubblegumice



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Just Love Each Other, getting warm, no seventeen only 96z, they need more than 14 fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumice/pseuds/Bubblegumice
Summary: Wonwoo is usually cold, but he knows how to warm himself up.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Cold Hands, Warmer Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I love cat line and decided they needed more fics. This was also written because when Wonwoo says he’s cold I get really sad so this is my emotional comfort fic. I also wrote this in one sitting and am currently uploading it at 2 am, so forgive me for any mistakes. Hopefully one day this relationship tag can have over 20 fics haha. Happy reading <3

Wonwoo was cold. To be fair he usually was on the colder side, something about poor circulation, but currently he was worse than normal. The weather had turned into true autumn, with a constant chill in the air and the promise of winter fast approaching. All of this combined meant that Wonwoo would be spending the next few months on the verge of frostbite. Most of the time he was prepared though, he wore extra layers and had quite the collection of winter accessories. But nothing is perfect and Wonwoo still finds some days the cold just zaps through his clothes and he can barely contain the shaking.

This was one of those days. 

In his rush to get out of the house that day, he forgot to check the weather. This led to him missing the fact that the city was due for a good old-fashioned storm. Since he didn’t know it was going to rain, he didn’t bring his umbrella with him. These factors culminated in Wonwoo having to walk home in the rain. 

Safe to say he was miserable. The rain soaked him through to his underwear, and the wind was only making it worse. Every step he took he had to fight through the shakes. The normal 5-minute walk from the bus stop took him almost 10, and Wonwoo hated every second of it.

Seeing his front door had never felt like a bigger relief for him. All he wanted to do was put on dry clothes, bundle himself up in a blanket, and get warm. 

After fumbling with his keys for a moment, Wonwoo finally got the door open. He heard his boyfriend shout “Wonwoo-ya! You’re home!”, followed by his thundering footsteps. 

“J-J-Junnie, hi,” Wonwoo managed to say through his chattering teeth. 

“Oh my god, what happened to you? You’re drenched. Jihoonie grabs some towels! Wonwoo is dripping on the floor, and Soonyoung-ah, run a bath, we need to warm him up!” Junhui shouted at their other boyfriends. 

Before Wonwoo knew it, he was stripped of his sopping wet clothes and submerged in a nice hot bath, complete with bubbles thank you very much (Soonyoung is very passionate about baths). His three boyfriends crowded in their bathroom, as if their combined body heat can make a difference from outside of the tub. 

Slowly, Wonwoo started to feel the heat from the water seep into his skin. He eventually stopped shaking all over and was starting to regain feeling in his fingers and toes. Instead of his cheeks being pink from the wind, they were pink from the comfortable heat spreading throughout his body. 

His warm thoughts were interrupted by his boyfriend, “Wonwoo-ya, can I wash your hair? Pleeeeeeease,” Soonyoung asked. 

“Uh sure, go for it,” Wonwoo replied. 

Soonyoung squirted Wonwoo’s favourite lavender shampoo into his hands and got to work. Even though he was usually bouncing all over the place, he was extremely thorough at washing hair. The tiger claw hand formation was really working in Wonwoo’s favour, not that he would ever admit it, and soon he felt his eyes close at the relaxing movements. 

“Don’t fall asleep on us yet, we still need to dry you off,” Junhui said as he poked Wonwoo’s cheek. 

“I think I’m ok for that guys, I stopped shaking a while ago,” Wonwoo said. 

“It’s cute that you think we’ll leave you alone today after seeing you almost purple,” Jihoon said. 

“Yeah Wonwoo, you could’ve called one of us to pick you up from the bus,” Soonyoung said as he rinsed out Wonwoo’s hair. 

“Didn’t want to be a bother, plus I thought I could run home,” Wonwoo said sheepishly. 

“You know you’re never a bother to us, right? Everyone in this room would drop what they were doing in a heartbeat if you called,” Jihoon said, voice full of affection. 

“Ok, ok, I get it. Can I get out now, I’m very tired of being wet,” Wonwoo said. 

“All you had to do was ask,” Junhui answered. 

Wonwoo got out of the tub and was enveloped with a big fluffy towel. Not before receiving a slap on his butt he was pretty sure Jihoon was behind. Once dry he was put into a combination of everyone’s clothes, he wasn’t even sure if he was wearing his own underwear, and put into their bed. 

Junhui was tricked into putting the towels into the hamper and Soonyoung and Jihoon quickly took to laying on either side of Wonwoo. Once Junhui noticed, he acted accordingly. Which just means he decided to lay directly on top of Wonwoo, each arm wrapping around a boyfriend. 

“It’s a good thing I’m the tallest. That means I can hold all of you at the same time,” Junhui said with a giggle.

“Junnie, we’re the same height,” Wonwoo countered. 

“No, I think Junnie is taller. I have to reach up more when I kiss him compared to you,” Soonyoung added. 

“Soonyoung what the fuck are you talking about? They are the same height, if anything I might even say Wonwoo is taller. His shoulder seems higher when I lean on it,” Jihoon said. 

“Jihoonie, you’re my favourite now,” Wonwoo said as he sticks his tongue out at his other boyfriends.

“Hey!” they both said. 

“Soonyoung-ah you’re my favourite boyfriend now too and we should just run away together,” Junhui directed towards Soonyoung.

“You know what Junnie, that’s a great idea. At least I know you support my tiger agenda,” Soonyoung said as he held up his tiger claws. 

“At first, I was going to take it back, but now I think I’m ok with this decision, Jihoon?” Wonwoo asked. 

“I will miss Junnie’s cooking but it has to be done,” Jihoon answered matter-of-factly. 

Suddenly something shifted in Junhui’s mind. 

“Timeout. We are joking right? I don’t want to separate. I love you all equally and if any of you leave, I will literally die. Like cause of death will be missing a quarter of my heart,” Junhui said. 

“Jun-ah, of course!” Wonwoo said as his grabbed his boyfriends worried face. “None of us are leaving. We all love each other too much, even the tiger over there.”

“You know I’m right here and can still hear you right?” Soonyoung asked. 

“Shush, I’m trying to comfort our other kitty boyfriend,” Wonwoo said as he kissed Junhui’s pout. “Wait, there’s only three of us, who has the other quarter of your heart?”

“Myself of course! As a wise person once said, ‘if you can’t love yourself, how in the hell are you gonna love somebody else?’” Junhui said.

“Wise words indeed,” Soonyoung added.

“You know, maybe I need a kiss from everyone, just to make sure we all love each other,” Junhui said, not fooling anyone. 

Jihoon grabbed Junhui’s head and laid a big wet kiss on his boyfriend’s mouth. 

“That make you sure enough?” Jihoon asked.

Junhui, dazed, managed a yes and shifted to face Soonyoung. They made eye contact and started giggling. Through their giggles, they managed a quick kiss, if it could even be considered more than pressing their mouths together, laughter moving between them. 

Soonyoung faced all three of his boyfriends, “I have another idea of how we can warm Wonwoo-ya up,” he said with a mischievous grin. 

“Any other day I would 100% take you up on that offer, but I’m pretty tired and could just use some cuddles right now,” Wonwoo said. 

“Can’t blame a guy for trying,” Soonyoung said as he cuddled closer into Wonwoo, “maybe I’ll corner Jihoonie later, he owes me from this morning.” 

“I owe you nothing. You’re the one who begged to suck my dick when I woke up, if anything I was doing YOU a favour,” Jihoon said. 

“Why _is_ Soonyoung-ah so good at sucking dick in the morning? It’s like he has time sensitive dick sucking powers that only activate in the morning,” Junhui pondered. 

“Are you saying I’m bad at it every other time of the day?” Soonyoung asked, slightly offended. 

“I think what we’re all trying to say is that you suck dick amazingly all the time but extra amazingly in the morning,” Wonwoo said. That seemed to pacify the debate on Soonyoung’s dick sucking abilities. 

The four boyfriends fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying the sound of the rain on the window and one another’s company. Pretty soon Jihoon fell asleep and was lightly snoring into Wonwoo’s ear and holding Junhui’s hand. Soonyoung and Junhui were quick to follow and were also asleep before they knew it. 

Wonwoo looked at his surrounding boyfriends with fond eyes and came to realize he was the luckiest man in the world. Not only did he have three caring, amazing, and wonderful boyfriends, he also had all the love to keep him warm, even on the coldest of days.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Not sure how many of us like the 96z relationship but I think we should all like, start a discord or something. Also sorry I went off on that dick plot line, I guess I just think Soonyoung would suck dick well? I digress. Also I would like to think this also advances my personal top!jun agenda (because he was literally on top!). Sorry I went off on another tangent but not sure if anyone will even read this. If you are thanks for making it this far and I'm glad we share a love for the cats <3


End file.
